Grayson Global
Grayson Global ist eine global agierende Investment- und Hedge-Fond-Firma. Sie wurde einst von Edward Grayson gegründet und später von seinem Sohn Conrad Grayson und seinem Enkel Daniel Grayson fortgeführt. Sie spielte eine zentrale Rolle in der Verschwöung gegen David Clarke, der einst leitender Angestellter der Firma war. Historie Die Firma wurde durch Edward Grayson gegründet. Sein Sohn Conrad Grayson führte die Firma als sein Nachfolger zu globalem Erfolg. Dies hatte jedoch auch Schattenseiten. So arbeitete Conrad Grayson mit einer Gruppe von Geschäfstleuten zusammen, die sich Americon Initiative nannten. Diese wollten durch selbst herbeigeführte Katastrophen und Unglücke vom Leid der Menschen profitieren. So führten sie den Absturz von Flug 197 herbei und wuschen Gelder über die Firma von Conrad Grayson. Um seine Mitschuld zu vertuschen, schob Conrad Grayson die Schuld hierfür auf David Clarke. Hierbei waren ihm führende Mitglieder seiner Firma und Angestellte behilflich. David Clarke wurde in einem aufsehenerregenden Prozeß verurteilt, obwohl er unschuldig war. Die Firma expandierte unterdessen weiter. Conrad Grayson konnte durch die Gründung einer Stiftung für die Opfer des Absturzes, Victims United, geschickt das Negativimage seiner Firma vergessen machen. David Clarke landete für Jahre im Gefängnis. Dieser versuchte jedoch erneut Beweise für seine Unschuld zu sammeln, wobei ihm die Sekrtärin Carol Miller half. Conrad beauftragte jedoch Gordon Murphy mit seiner Ermordung. Ohne Wissen Conrads überlebte der jedoch und geriet in die Fänge von Malcolm Black. Conrad führte unterdessen sein Unternehmen ungerührt weiter, bis Davids Tochter Amanda unter dem Namen Emily Thorne auftaucht und anfängt Rache an den Verschwörern gengen ihres vermeintlich toten Vaters zu nehmen. Sie vernichtet einen Schuldigen nach dem anderen. Dabei gelingt es ihr immmer wieder ihre Spuren zu verwischen oder die Schuld auf andere zu schieben. Auch gelangt sie durch Conrad Sohn Daniel Grayson in das engste Umfeld der Grayson. Daniel Grayson verdrängt schließlich sogar seinen Vater von der Geschäftsführung. Leider gerät er jedoch auch bald in das Visier von "Americon Intiative". Seine Mutter Victoria Grayson tötet schließlich Helen Crowley um ihren Sohn zu schützen, muß jedoch bald erfahren, daß ihr Mann Conrad selbst Teil von "Americon Intiative" ist. Inzwischen schleust sich Aiden Mathis in die Geschäfstführung ein. Er wird jedoch entlassen, als Daniel Grayson nach Hinweisen von Satoshi Takeda sein Vertauen in ihn verliert. Mathis kann jedoch noch in einer letzten Aktion das Vermögen der Graysons auf ein geheimes Konto überweisen. Dabei gerät er jedoch durch Computermanipulationen von Edith Lee als Terrorverdächtiger in Haft, wird jedoch schnell wieder entlassen. Das Vermögen der Graysons bleibt zunächst verschwunden. Emily Thorne sorgt später dafür, daß das Vermögen in Goldbarren wieder auftaucht. Sie will so verhindern, daß die Graysons Grayson Manor wegen Finanznot verlassen und so ihre Pläne zerstört werden. Das genaue weitere Schicksal der Firma "Grayson Global" sowie ihr derzeitiger Status ist nicht bekannt. Daniel Grayson erwähnt einmal gegenüber Margaux LeMarchal, daß die Firma genauso niedergegangen sei wie das zeitweise mit ihm verbundene NolCorp. Gründer und Vorstandsvorsitzende *Edward Grayson - Gründer der Firma, machte sie zu einem erfolgreichen Unternehmen. Hat die Geschäftsführung später an seinen Sohn Conrad übergeben. Behielt aber weiterhin wichtige Firmenanteile, Einfluß auf die Firma und deren Vorstand. Heiratete später Natalie Waters, ist verstorben. *Conrad Grayson - Sohn und Nachfolger von Edward. Machte die Firma zu einer globalen Weltfirma. War jedoch in viele dubisoe und krimminelle Machenschaften verwickelt. Wurde von seinerm Sohn Daniel verdrängt. War danach zeitweilig Gouverneur von New York. Wurde schließlich verhaftet und bei einem Ausbruchsveruch von David Clarke erstochen. *Daniel Grayson - Verdrängte seinen Vater vom Vorstandsposten. Durch Aiden Mathis wurde das Vermögen der Firma auf ein geheimes Konto transferiert. Danach ging es mit der Firma scheinbar bergab. Daniel Grayson wurde später von Katherine Black erschossen. Investoren *Salvator Grobet - Wohlhabender Investor, verdankt aber Reichtum seiner Ehefrau. Wurde wegen einer Affäre mit Ashley Davenport erpresst und stimmte schließlich für Daniel Grayson statt seines Vaters als Vorstand. *Helen Crowley - Ist als Investorian und Vertreterin von Americon Initiative aufgetreten. Arbeitete mit Conrad Grayson zusammen und zwang zeitweise auch seinen Sohn Daniel zur Zusammenarbeit. Wurde von Victoria Grayson erschossen. *Trask - Nachfolger von Helen Crowley, Auftragsmörder. Wurde von Aiden Mathis aus Rache für die Ermordung seiner Schwester Colleen Mathis getötet. Beschäftigte Managment/Leitende Angestellte *David Clarke - Führender Top-Hedge-Fond-Manager. Wurde Opfer einer Intrige und unschuldig wegen Geldwäsche und Beihilfe zum Anschlag auf Flug 197 verhaftet und verurteilt. Wurde scheinbar während eines Gefängnisausfstandes von Gordon Murphy getötet. Überlebte jedoch und tauchte nach Conrads Tod wieder auf. Starb schließlich an Lymphkrebs. *Bill Harmon - Arbeitet als Finanzinvestor für Grayson Global. Machte auf eigene Rechnung unsauber Insidergeschäfte. Wurde erpresst und verriet seinen Freund David Clarke. Machte später seine eigene Investmentfirma auf. War sehr erfolgreich bis Emily Thorne ihn in den Ruin trieb. *Luke Gilliam - War einer der erfolgreichsten und gerissensten leitenden Angestellten bei den Graysons. Eigentlich sollte ihm die Schuld für Flug 197 angehängt werden. Konnte sich jedoch rechtzeitig absetzen. Erhielt für sein Schweigen ein großes Vermögen. Gründete eine eigene Gasfirma, vorgeblich umweltfreundlich, in Wirklichkeit jedoch das Gegenteil. Wurde von Emily Thorne bloßgestellt und ruiniert. *Paul Whitley - Half die Unentschlossenen zu überreden, damit sie sich gegen David Clarke wendeten. Stieg später aus dem Managment aus und bereute seine Tun von Herzen. Wurde dann sogar Priester und half Waisen und Odachlosen. Wurde von Emily Thorne zunächst überfallen, niedergeschlagen und bei seinen Oberen verleumdet. Als sie seine Reue erkannte und ihn als nützliches Wergzeug verwenden konnte änderte sie ihre Meinung. Sie hat ihm am Telefon sogar vergeben. Starb and Folgen eines Autounfalls nach einer Autofahrt mit Conrad Grayson. *Roger Halsted - An sich ein guter Mensch. Hat aus Feigheit geschwiegen. Offenbarte sich auf der Silversterfeier 2000 der Tochter von David Clarke, die dort unter falschem Namen als Bedienung nachforschte. Wurde jedoch noch am selben Abend von Frank Stevens ermordet. *Tyler Barrol - Arbeitet zeitweise im Mangment von Grayson Global. Konkurrierte mit Daniel um die Gunst von Conrad Grayson. Wendete Erpressung und unlautere Mittel an. Wurde zunächst von Conrad noch wegen Erpressung nicht entfernt, später dann doch. Bedrohte verschiedene Leute. Wurde von Daniel Grayson während dessen Verlobungsparty angeschossen und danach von Satoshi Takeda erschossen. *Aiden Mathis - Heimlicher Geliebter von Emily Thorne. Schaffte es in das Managment von Grayson Global zu kommen, arbeitete dort heimlich für Emily. Wurde jedoch von Satoshi Takeda bloßgetellt, als er Emily von ihren Racheplänen abbringen wollte. Wurde von Daniel Grayson seines Postens enthoben. Konnte jedoch zuvor noch das Vermögen der Graysons auf ein geheimes Konto transferieren. Mußte untertauchen, kehrte später wieder zurück. Wurde von Victoria Grayson aus Rache für den Tod ihres Geliebten Pascal LeMarchal ermordet. Sonstige Beschäftige *Lydia Davis - Sekräterin von David Clarke. Machte gegen Geld eine falsche Aussage gegen David Clarke. War lange Zeit die beste Freundin von Victoria Grayson, in Wirklichkeit heimliche Geliebte von Conrad Grayson. Emily Thorne deckte später ihre Affäre auf. Sie wurde verbannt, kehrte mehrfach zurück. Sie wurde von Frank Stevens aus ihrer Wohnung im fünften Stcok geworfen, weil Emily und Nolan falsche Beweise zu ihr gelegt hatten. Sie überlebte überraschenderweise. Nach dem Flugzeugabsturz am Ende von Staffel Eins galt sie wieder als tot, war jedoch genausowenig im Flugzeug wie Victoria. Kehrte später erneut zurück. Victoria und Emily hängten ihr später den Schuß auf Emily bei der Hochzeit an um Daniels Verhaftung zu verhindern. *Carol Miller - Tante von Nolan Ross und Sekretärin bei Grayson Global. Half diesem Beweise für David Clarke´s Unschlud zu sammeln. Ist nach dessen vermeintlicher Ermordung mit Hilfe ihres Neffen abgetaucht, der ihren Tod vortäuschte. Wurde später von Emily aufgespürt und zur Rede gestellt. *Frank Stevens - Sicherheitschef bei Grayson Global und Security der Familie Grayson. Wurde aus seinem posten von Conrad entlassen, nachdem er Lydia Davis aus ihrer Wohnung getürzt hatte. Versuchte sich zu rehabilitiern, in dem er Emilys faalscher Identität nachforschte und auf ihre Freundin aus dem jugendgefängnis stieß, die sich jetzt Amanda Clarke nannte. Wurde von ihr jedoch mit einem Schraubenschlüssel erschlagen, weil diese ihre Freundin schützen wollte. *Edith Lee - Junge Computerhackerin, die sich auch "Fa1Con" nennt. Half mit David Clarke durch falsche Beweise zu verleumden. Arbeitet sowohl für Grayson Global, die Graysons als auch für Americon Initiative. War auch in die Vorgänge um das Cmputerprogramm "Carrion" von Nolan Ross sowie die Entführung von Padma Lahari verwickelt, die zu deren Ermordung führten. Wurde von Nolan Ross schließlich reingelegt, bloßgesttellt und verhaftet. Hatte jedcoh "Carrion" zunöchst noch so umprogrammiert, daß schließlich Nolan Ross für den Stromausfall in New York und den Anschlag auf das Gebäude von Grayson Global verhaftet wurde. Der konnte jedoch später seine Unschuld beweisen und wurde wieder freigelassen. *Ashley Davenport: Zeitweilig Mediensprecherin für Grayson Global. Wurde später von Conrad Grayson nach dem Ende seiner Wahlkampange entlassen, weil sie mit Jack Porter zusammengearbeitet hat und er ihr nicht mehr vertraute. Versuchte Emily zu erpressen. Wurde jedoch von ihr und Vicoria in einer gemeinsamen Aktion zurück in ihre Heimatstadt Croydon (Großbritannien) wegezwungen. *Nolan Ross - Gründete mit Geld von David Clarke seine Computerfirma NolCorp, die eines der erfolgreichsten Computerunternehmen wurde. Machte ein Millionevermögen. Leider hatte David Clarke zu der Zeit einen Vertrag, der Grayson Global ein Anrecht auf all seine Investitonen gab. Als später der Originalbeleg auftuchtte geriet NolCorp zeitweise unter die Kontrolle von Grayson Global. Nolan mußte jetzt für seine schlimmsten Feinde arbeiten. Weil er für Victoria Grayson ihren unehelichen Sohn Patrick ausfindig machen sollte, erhielt er jedoch später die Mehrheit an seiner Firma zurück. Subunternehmer *Lee Moran - Subunternehmer von Frank Stevens, "Mann fürs Grobe" und Schläger. Arbeitete nach Frank`s Tod auch direkt für die Graysons. Hat sowohl Jack Porter als auch Daniel Grayson zusammengeschlagen. Wurde dafür von Emily in eine Falle gelockt und seinerseits zusammengeschlagen. Mit falschen Beweisen hängte sie ihm die Ermordung von Tyler Barrol an. Versuchte im Gefängnis Conrad Grayson zu erpressen. Der beauftragte daraufhin Gordon Murphy, der ihn ermordete und einen Selbstmord vortäuschte. thumb|center|800px Kategorie:Sonstige